He's an Ichijo
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Shiki finds out that Kaname is gay with Zero and Kain is gay with Aido. He takes a nap with his head resting on Ichijo's shoulder to try and rid himself of confusion. Ichijo calls Shiki and "Ichijo." Later he gets a hot surprise! And a nice triple date!


**He's an Ichijo**

"Hey Shiki, whuzzup?" Hanabusa Aido patted Shiki's back as they entered them common room. Shiki sighed. Aido was a little too cheery sometimes.

"Hi Aido." Shiki muttered. Aido just grinned happily. Kain came behind Aido and he did something making Aido blush and clench his teeth.

"Um, Kain! We will see you later." Aido turned around smacking Kain over the head. He gave Shiki a wave as he and Kain left to go to their dorm room. Something was up with them. Shiki studied them as they headed up the stairs. Kain seemed a little touchy. Oh yes, was something up. Shiki had the temptation to find out. He would ask Ichijo if he wanted to investigate with him.

"Hello Shiki." Kaname entered the room with Zero tagging behind. Zero seemed as though he was out of breath. Shiki noticed Zero try to hide his face.

"Hello Kaname, Zero." Shiki eyed the two. They to, were acting strange. They were going on the investigation list.

"Come Zero, I want you to go with me to my room," Kaname smirked, "badly." Shiki's eyes widened.

"Are you two gay together?" Shiki blurted. Kaname chuckled and Zero popped out from behind him blushing.

"Y-yeah! Got a problem with it?" Zero asked. Shiki stared at the two in shock.

"Are Kain and Aido gay together to?" Shiki asked. Kaname smiled and nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and led him upstairs. Zero kept giving Shiki nervous glances. Shiki just couldn't believe it. How ad he not noticed before? How long had they been gay? Oh it was confusing to Shiki.

Ichijo entered the room with a manga and sat down on the couch. Shiki stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. A nap would be nice. Shiki rested his head on Ichijo's shoulder. He heard a couple people come in the room. It was Ruka and Rima.

"Hi girls!" Ichijo greeted them not moving anything but his arms. He was careful not to knock Shiki of his shoulder.

"So Ichijo, what do you think of Shiki?" Ruka asked. She had a hint of mischief in her voice.

"He's an Ichijo." Was Ichijo's reply.

"_He's an Ichijo." _

Shiki sat in his and Ichijo's dorm room on his bed. Ichijo was on his mind at the moment all because he had to say that. Yeah they are friends, but Shiki didn't consider himself as an Ichijo did he? It was complicated. Shiki was so lost in thought that he barely even noticed his "friend."

"What's the matter Shiki?" Ichijo crawled on Shiki's bed towards him.

"Mm, nothing." Shiki replied. He didn't want to act flustered over those words. Ichijo was weird that way. Ichijo had something different in mind about those words though.

"Shiki, it doesn't seem like nothing. I can make it so it's nothing though." Ichijo inched closer. Shiki blushed.

"It's nothing really!" Shiki was getting flustered now. Ichijo chuckled. He seemed a little different from earlier.

"I'm not serious," Ichijou said, but then he saw Shiki sigh a sigh of relief, "or am I?" Ichijo added. Shiki's eyes widened as Ichijou suddenly put his hand on Shiki's ever so small penis.

"What are you- aaah! D-doing!" Shiki started to moan when Ichijo started stroking it at a steady pace. Ichijo gazed into Shiki's surprised ones.

"I thought it was obvious Shiki." Ichijo's husky voice replied. Shiki shivered as the strokes became faster.

"Then why are you doing it?" Shiki questioned. Ichijo thought for a moment. Why am I doing this? Then Ichijo smiled.

"Because I can and I want to." Ichijo watched as Shiki flipped himself over and tried to escape. Sadly for Shiki he wasn't escaping. Ichijo wrapped an arm around Shiki and began to stroke the aching member again. Shiki realized he wasn't gonna escape felt himself getting really hot. Ichijo's strokes felt so good that Shiki was reaching his climax.

"Do you want to come?" Ichijo smirked. Shiki gasped.

"Ye-es!" Shiki managed to say.

"Beg me Shiki." Ichijo commanded. Shiki turned to look at him his ass sticking up even higher. Oh yes! That position was a turn on for Ichijo. Ichijo felt himself get harder. It was even more of a turn on since Shiki's cheeks were pink and he was panting. Ichijo hadn't said Shiki could come yet, so Shiki waited. Ichijo slid Shiki's pants off along with his under garments and then Shiki moved his arms so that Ichijo could slide his shirt off.

"Now Shiki you may come." Ichijo whispered as he licked Shiki's ear. Shiki shivered. Unable to hold it any longer Shiki came. Ichijo removed his hand from Shiki's throbbing member and licked the cum off his hand. With his other hand he put three fingers to Shiki's lips. Shiki opened his mouth and Ichijo slid his fingers in. Shiki began to suck on them. When Ichijo pulled his fingers out saliva connected his fingers and Shiki's lips. Ichijo slid a finger in Shiki's tight entrance. Shiki gasped out clutching the blankets. He shuddered when Ichijo slid another finger in. Shiki groaned as Ichijo scissored his fingers. Ichijo added another finger Shiki was barely able to hold himself up when Ichijo took his fingers out.

"Ichi-!" Ichijo covered Shiki's mouth.

"Takuma, call me Takuma. Ichijo murmured licking Shiki's neck.

"T-Takuma!" Shiki cried.

"Hmm?" Ichijo flipped Shiki over so he was on his back. He pushed Shiki's legs up so they were over his shoulders. His eyes traveled over Shiki's body. Exquisite, pondered the blonde. Shiki with a blush on his face started to whine.

"Hurry up Takuma!" Shiki whined like a puppy. Takuma smirked.

"What is it Senri." Shiki turned a bright red and turned to look the other way. Takuma had called him by his first name. Shiki pouted before replying.

"Just put it in!" Shiki said. Takuma grabbed Shiki's chin and pulled him into a hot, deep, passionate, kiss, also filled with desire and love.

"Takuma…" Shiki gazed in Takuma's eyes.

"What is it?" Takuma asked.

"I think I understand love."

"Really?" Takuma licked Shiki's neck. Shiki shivered.

"Yes, and I love you." Shiki answered. Takuma froze at the sudden confession. Shiki froze. Did Takuma dislike what Shiki said? Takuma lifted himself so he was able to look Shiki in the eyes. Shiki's eyes were beautiful, even more beautiful than the moon.

"I love you to Senri." Takuma leaned down and pressed his lips to Shiki's. The kiss was a long loving kiss. Then finally, he put his erection inside Shiki (He had also taken his clothes off along with Shiki's). Shiki gasped in pain, which soon went away.

"Move." Shiki didn't have to say it twice. Takuma began to thrust slowly, and then faster.

"Mmm! Aaaah! Faster Takuma!" Shiki moaned. Takuma fulfilled Shiki's wish and thrusted at an inhuman speed.

"I'm about to come!" Takuma cried.

"Me too!" Shiki said. The two came at the same time. After a couple more thrusts Takuma pulled out of Shiki and embraced him.

"Let's sleep." Takuma whispered.

"Not yet." Shiki grabbed Takuma's hand sinking his teeth in his palm. He wanted at least a little blood. After a couple minutes Shiki licked Takuma's new wound lovingly.

"Goonight." Shiki murmured. Takuma's turn.

"I want some blood to." Takuma licked Shiki's neck for the 3rd time that night and bit down. He made sure to take the same amount of blood that Shiki had taken.

"Is this an imprint?" Shiki asked. Takuma made a face. He didn't know. Shiki shrugged closing his eyes.

"You're an Ichijo for sure now." Takuma chuckled. Shiki smiled before going into a peaceful slumber.

Next day…

Shiki woke up to a pair of emerald eyes. Shiki thought about what had happened the night before. He smiled a bright smile.

"Ohaiyo Shiki." Takuma murmured lazily. Shiki said good morning to before slipping out of his sticky bed. He would have to clean the sheets and blankets later. Shiki, was also kind of sticky went to the bathroom to take a shower. Takuma followed him.

"Mmm, let's take a shower together." Takuma whispered in Shiki's ear. Shiki shivered and nodded.

"O-ok." Shiki and Takuma went into the shower and had a very wet repeat of the night before. Just a little different.

"So, should we present ourselves as a couple to the others?" Takuma asked. Shiki nodded a slight smile on his face.

"Of course idiot!" Shiki laughed. After they were done doing the laundry, they headed downstairs. When they got down there everyone was staring at them and some were staring at Kain and Aido and Kaname and Zero. All three of the couples did the same thing as Shiki and Takuma.

"You guys have fun last night?" Ruka snickered. All three couples glanced at each other before replying.

"Why yes, yes we did." They burst out laughing. The look on Ruka's face was priceless. Rima just stared at them.

"Meh." She muttered. She had already known the boys would get together. It was obvious, a little too obvious in fact.

"Hey guys, wanna go on a _triple_ date?" Aido asked. Takuma and Shiki glanced at each other before they both nodded. Kaname and Zero just sai yeah without even thinking about it.

"Oooh! That looks cool! Kain I want it!" Aido whined. Kain smiled and grabbed the thing Aido wanted, and walked to the register. He came back handing it to Aido, "thanks Kain! I love you!" Aido wrapped his arms around Kain's neck and gave him a deep long passionate kiss. Everybody stared at them eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Wow Hanabusa, that was bold." Kain chuckled. Aido blushed when Kain licked his ear.

"R-reallly?" Aido asked. Kain nodded. He began to nibble on Aido's ear playfully. Aido clutched Kain's shirt and the two had another kiss. Shiki blushed. Yeah, he'd kissed and done it with Takuma, but seeing another couple kiss? That was… Shiki couldn't explain it. Takuma and Shiki turned to see what Kaname and Zero were up to. Kaname had his arms wrapped around a blushing Zero's neck. He was nibbling on Zero's ear just like how Kain had with Aido. He was also groping Zero's ass. Zero was struggling not to make a sound. Shiki almost fainted. It was too much. He couldn't watch.

"Senri?" Takuma whispered in Shiki's ear. Shiki shuddered.

"Y-yes?" Shiki asked.

"Wanna do that to?" Takuma questioned. Shiki gulped and shook his head.

"It'd be too disrespectful." Shiki answered. Takuma sighed disappointed. Shiki walked towards the exit leaving Takuma standing by the stuffed animals alone. Takuma looked down and saw something that read: Request how you want your doll made! For free!

"Excuse me, I have a request." Takuma smirked.

Shiki stopped in his tracks and turned to look behind him. Where did Takuma go? He stood in front of a theater that was playing a movie about vampires. It was a yaoi.

"Shiki!" Takuma dashed towards Shiki holding a bag. Shiki eyed the bag wondering what was inside.

"I got you something!" Takuma took out a doll that looked just like him, except it had a tattoo on its chest. It read: Senri Shiki's.

"What else did you get?" Shiki asked shyly. Takuma almost burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to see Shiki's reaction. He pulled out a doll that looked just like Shiki. Takuma grinning turned the doll over and on the butt of the doll the words: Takuma's property.

"T-Takuma!" Shiki put the doll in front of his face so that Takuma couldn't see it. Takuma grabbed the doll Shiki was holding which was like his replica sort of.

"Yoink!" Takuma chuckled. Shiki flailed his arms trying to get the doll back. Takuma finally gave it to him.

"I'll treasure it." Shiki mumured. Takuma smiled.

"I'll treasure mine to because it looks like you. And you're an Ichijo." Takuma said. Shiki smiled and reached for Takuma's free hand. The two walked back to school to get ready for night class hand in hand.

**I do not own Vampire Knight. There would be yaoi if I did. I got really tempted to write a fic about this pairing. It's one of my favorites. I also like the other two pairings I mentioned. Please review! I love reviews! Sayonara!**


End file.
